What NOT to do!
Oh, hello reader. If you're a newcomer, welcome to my wiki! This wiki is a database of info about Starlore, the story of three dimensions being merged. Earth was renamed Arcteria. I have rules too though. I have a small guide about page structure. These will be linked below. This is a guide for things you shouldn't do. This is to avoid quality decrease and rulebreakers. Let's get right into this. But first, more important links: Rules And Regulations The Basics for New Writers The Constitution for the Starlore Wiki Editing and creating pages Do not create "bare bones" pages If you want to make a page, do look up some info on the subject before you create the actual page. Pages about characters that are four sentences long are bad, and two sentences is even worse. Get into detail about the appearance, the personality, the species, and the history/family of the character from other pages. Pages about events that tell you a brief outline are bad. Add some detail and information about it, and you should be fine. Do not vandalise Vandalising will result in a ban. Simple as that. Nothing more needed. Do not spread false info Spreading false info is not okay. This is a wiki, not a false info collection. Suri is not an egg-face, and lower class citizens are not royalty. No lies please, they'll be removed. I mean, Wikipedia is known as the most lied on website! We need to stop it! Do not make useless categories Making a category named "eggy" or "very stupid stur sary" is stupid. Stick to the current categories, we do not need pointless ones. Any dumb categories will be removed. Do not leave cliffhangers When you are editing a page, ALWAYS FINISH YOUR SENTENCES. If you are writing a page, it is your job to make the sentences, NOT MINE. A heading with no info is just as bad, it makes the wiki look sloppy and leaves readers confused. Do not be stupid What we mean here is to just not add weird pictures and things that make no sense. Sentences like "macdoonqlds makes niz french fries" are stupid, and WILL be edited out. Remember, you have a brain in your head, so use it. Do not use bad grammar I don't know HOW many grammar mistakes I have to edit out whilst growing this Wikia. Look, I want this to be a Wiki, not a 4 year old's first piece of writing. Add your ed's and s'. If you don't know how to spell a word, check a dictionary. Do not cuss Come on, if you are that four year old I mentioned earlier and like Starlore, would you want to read a page consisting of entirely S-bombs? If you are that 4 year old, you probably would, but what about the rest of us? Nope! Keep this wiki clean, and try to find clean or Arcterian substitutes for any bad words you think would fit a page. Blogs, comments and messages Do not flame and insult Do not insult other users, or flame them. Do not make racist, hateful comments. Just keep this wiki and everything clean. Do not constantly beg for admin This will just make your chances of getting admin lower. Do not beg and please and annoy us about how you want admin. Just be active, make healthy contributions, and you might achieve admin one day. Do not spam Making a comment on the Locust Lake page saying: "I LIKE SEREN AYAAAEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEY!!!!!! MACARONI R TASTYR DEN PYZZA YAY I LOOVE LIGTEBULBS THO!" is going to get the comment removed. So is that one comment that links to the Riannah page a hundred times. The same applies to blog posts and wall messages. Stay on topic. Always stay on topic. Overall Do not Badge Farm Badge farming is when you do nothing any good to get a badge (like making a blog posts consisting of seven words just to get that one badge). Doing it to get a higher rank is really cheap, and I want you to do it the real way. Badges are supposed to be a reward for being a good contributor, so you have to EARN it by yourself by doing good edits.